Twilight Reversed!
by swimmer2
Summary: THis is almost exactly like twilight all the events are like almost the same but Edward is bella in the story and Bella is Edward. I hope you like it even though at some parts it might be lame.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight! ~ Reversed!

**This is Edward and Bella's lives switched so that Edward is the human and Bella is the vampire!!!**

Chapter 1

My life needs to be over I have been living for only god knows how many years. I was born March 3, 1902. I am 18 I have been 18 for I don't even know how long.

I live in Forks, Washington and I have a secret that no one knows except my family. My family and I are the deadliest creatures alive. We are all vampires.

We might be vampires but my father made it so we weren't dangerous. His name is Carlisle and my mother is Esme. I have brothers and sisters to Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. They all have each other and I have no one. No one to love now that can get boring lonely. But I think there all good sports about it at least.

It's like my life is just a big black whole nothing coming nothing going, nothing to predict except for what I eat. At times I just want to die. All I want is to be human and to know what its like to have a child.

My story starts here after I have lived in the dark for a hundred years. To find what its like to love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday morning I am in school since we try to stay hidden. I sit with my brothers and sisters at lunch even thought we don't eat.

There is a new kid in the school. He seems to get all the attention. Than I hear something I didn't expect. I heard him ask "who are you people over there?" I turned my ear in that direction. I saw he was staring at me and I stared back. More like glared. Then he turned away.

The lunch was over and I started to walk to the next class everywhere everyone kept saying Edward how's it going? or Edward what are you doing? It was getting pretty annoying.

I was in my class when it hit me the scent of the new kid. It was painful my throat ached with fire. I don't know how he is going to live through this class.

The teacher started his lecture. I thought I was going to die even though that's impossible but still. There was no way Edward would make it out alive!

I couldn't think straight. I had to get out of this room away from him. The bell finally rang I grabbed my things and ran out the door.

I got to my car and drove as fast as I could to get my brothers and sisters. Why oh, why do they have to walk so slowly.

I had to do something I just couldn't run from the smell that was in my head. But it drove me crazy. I knew I had to just act normal and just hold my breath for a long time. How hard can that be? Ok, I am going to school tomorrow I am not going to run away like a coward. I will Go to school and act like it was just another human.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 duh**

I had to go to school I couldn't just let one little weak human tear me down. Or I could just leave and never come back till he's gone. No, that wouldn't work besides, Esme would have a fit.

Finally, schools stared. What am I gonna do I can't do this! I could try but it will end badly very badly. I wish I could kill myself just kill me now. What if the scent hits me as hard as it did that first time? What if I jump up in class and kill him right then and there? Well that's easy I would have too many witnesses. I would have to kill them all. But then I would destroy what Carlisle has built for us for himself. Now what am I gonna do?

Fine I'm going to lunch. Maybe I can ditch class today. No, my mother would get mad just for being a coward. It also would give Emmett a reason to rub it in my face. Great!

"What do you want Alice?" annoyance in my voice.

"Why do I see you jumping up in class and then killing the people all around you?" she was worried I could tell.

"I don't know what you talking about!" yep, definitely annoyed.

"Yes you do and you know it Bella. Now, tell me why you were thinking of doing that."

"You should have been there that first day! It's all Edward's fault!"

I was practically yelling.

"How is it his fault? What are you saying? Have you even met him yet?"

She was getting annoyed too.

This made me think a second or two.

"Well, no I haven't met him but…"

"But what?" she was still annoyed.

"But it was like he was sent from hell just to torture me! You can't believe that way he smells Alice! It's driving me crazy!"

The bell rang and now I have to go right up to hell.

"I'll see you late Alice." I mumbled.

I walked in there was no sign of Edwin I mean Edward. This was going to be terrible. I guess I should just talk to him as I would to any other person.

Then he walked in it hit me just like it did that first day. He sat down right next to me and I just sneered away from him. I just realized that I was almost off my seat. I said to myself just like any other person, right. I made my move to say something.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course chapter 4

I was gonna talk to Edward but what would I say? Hey, you smell really good? No, that wouldn't work. But then I saw what he really looked like. He had golden brown hair and his eyes were really green and his muscles on his arm flexed when he saw me look.

The moment was sort of I guess ruined because the fan was turned on and then it hit just like yesterday. His smell, it was really floral very mouth watering. But as he sat down and looked away I held my breath and did something I thought would never happen.

He sat down and I said "Hello, I'm Bella. You must be Edward Mason." He looked up surprised.

"How do you know my name?' he asked still surprised. "I mean nobody seems to know my name." now he seemed a little scared.

"Well everyone is talking about you and it's always the new students who get all the attention." That was all I got as an excuse.

"Why do all of a sudden talk to me?" WOW, now he seemed to get a little annoyed. I wonder why.

"Well I'm sorry about yesterday but I figured I should introduce myself." another lie.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella since you know all about me. You should tell me about yourself." Wow now that took me off guard.

"Err, that's not a good idea." Now I was getting annoyed.

"And why not?" I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

Thankfully the teacher started class before I could answer. And sadly we had a project and Edward needed a partner and sadly I was almost done (and I would of been done but I had to go the slow human pace) and the only stinkin' person available.

The project was building a microscope to look at the cells. We got them back and so I started working. All I needed to do was put the lenses in but mr. nosy over here insisted on doing that part and now I have to star all over again.

He started the conversation AGAIN. "So, you didn't tell me about you and I want to know." Oh, he wants to know that I am a vampire that was created to do good and not drink human blood while I am literally dying over here wanting to break one of the few rules that Carlisle has.

"I am adopted and I have two brothers and two sisters. There now you know, what about you?" I asked trying to change the subject since we were done cause of my super speed. Good thing he didn't notice.

"What about me?" now he gets smart.

"I don't know, where did you come from? Why are you her?" I was still annoyed.

"I came from Oxford, Michigan. I am here because my mother needed a fresh start and she grew up here and decided to come back." Wow, I am impressed Edward is more interesting than I thought.

"That's interesting. What about your father?" now I was curious.

"My father died from a disease, that why we came here to get a fresh start." He said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry I feel really bad for asking." And I was feeling guilty.

"It's ok, actually you're the first to ask about him and my mother, and why I moved here in the first place." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

Class ended and I half ran out the door. What would Alice say if she found out? I know I shouldn't care about him or his life, but that's the thing am curious about him and his life.

After I half ran out the door I went to my car. I own a silver Malibu, I love to drive fast by the way. I was in such a hurry to get away from here I almost forgot my Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. I picked them up and drove like a maniac home dropped them off at the driveway and drove away as fast as I could.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was driving as fast as I could just to get away from Forks. That's when I thought about Esme and how she would feel. I didn't want to hurt her like that or Carlisle or my whole family for that matter. Once I thought of Esme I turned around and raced back. I don't know what I was doing but just the thought of her crying made me sad.

I was in Seattle when I thought about Edward. I was practically murdering him just sitting next to him in the lab. Yep, I was literally committing suicide just trying not to eat him for lunch.

On the way to school and I felt Alice stiffening next to me.

"Bella, you have to go right now!" she sounded worried.

"Why?" I was totally confused now.

"Bella just go NOW!" she screamed at me.

I jumped out of the car and as soon as I could get my head straight I realized that Edward's car was there but there was no Edward. Where was he? Then Alice yelled at me again.

"Bella, Go run you can save him!" what the hell was she talking about?

"Go!" she snarled at me.

Then I heard the screeching of tires in the ground. I turned around and he was walking to class. He didn't realize that there was a car heading straight towards him, for some odd reason.

I did what I could I ran as fast as I could to Edward and grabbed him, but I some how dropped him in front of another car! I ran back and picked him up but I was too slow the car was still coming. I knelt down in front of Edward and just stood still.

The car came straight at us and when it hit me I made a huge dent. The car bounced off of me and swerved towards Edward. I almost got there too late. I reached over and stopped it again leaving more dents in the side. I was thinking real hard to try to hide the evidence that I made huge damage to a car that was not mine.

I wasn't aware that Edward was conscious until he started to talk.

"What happened?" He managed to say.

I ignored him.

"You were in your car and then I saw you jump out and then you ran here. How did you do that?" he sounded a little scared.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I quickly answered

"Yes you do. You just don't want me to know, right?" he was getting mad. I could tell.

"No I was walking towards you and I got you out of the way. Now, you need to keep quite and not say anything about this. OK?" oh, great now I was getting mad.

"Will you tell me later?" he would never give up, would he?

"Yeah, sure, whatever" I answered really quickly that time.

Once the car was out of the way I basically ran back to Alice who was standing in the hallway.

"Why did you do that?!" I half shouted.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Why did you have me save him?" I was really mad now.

"I did you a favor. There's no need to thank me, you know?" she was angry too.

"No! What you did was put our secret in danger!" I snarled her.

"That's your fault."

"My fault how is that my fault?"

"You didn't have to save Edward."

I sighed "I know I didn't but I had too."

"I know you did."

"Thank you Alice." I sighed again.

"Now you better go and get Edward out of the hospital before they think something serious happened." She murmured.

I walked in the hospital and went right in to see Carlisle. He greeted me and then I asked to speak with him alone.

"What's wrong?" he sounded serious.

"I think I put our secret in danger." I sounded worried and I was. Carlisle stiffened.

"What did you do?" how does he sound so calm about it?

"I saved Edward from a car and I made dents in the car, but nothing serious happened to him he just hit his shoulder hard"

"I am disappointed but I know why you did it" he's calming that good.

"Come we can't let him say anything to any other doctors" Oh, great now I have to come.

We walk into the room and Edward is just staring at me and it's creeping me out. Carlisle Walks up to him and asks all these medical questions.

"I'm all right can't I just go?"

"In a minute." Replied Carlisle,

"Ok now you can go." He said smiling.

I walked out and was on my way to the parking lot when he grabbed my shoulder.

"Ok, you said you would tell me what happened." He was really serious.

"I was walking by you and I pulled you out of the way but we fell what else is there?"

"Remember you knelt down right in front of me and the car bumped off of you then came towards me but you stopped it with you hands." HE was getting mad, and he should.

"Oh, so you think I stopped a car just by kneeling and using my hands?" this ought to stump him.

"I don't know what I saw but I need to know the truth."

"Well sorry but that's all there is," and I walked away with him standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I got home from the hospitable and Rosalie and Jasper were standing right there waiting for me. I pulled into the garage and got out of the car.

"What were you thinking?!" Rosalie practically yelled.

"I was thinking that he should've been saved not killed."

"Do you know what you did?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yes I do, but I had no choice." I answered.

"What do you mean no choice?" Rosalie asked.

"Have you ever felt something special about a person?" I asked.

"Yes, that's how I feel with Emmett." She admitted.

"Well it's kinda the same thing I guess."

"How can it be the same thing?" she yelled "He's human! You could of exposed us all and think of what could happen if you hung around him too much?"

"I know," I said quietly "I promise I will try to ignore him as much as possible."

"Good!" she replied.

The next day I pulled into the parking lot and he was standing right there. I kept reminding myself leave him alone, you're not good for him. I could feel the tension in the car so I got out as quick as I could. I went through the first half of the day with no interference and then we got to lunch.

I sat down with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie like I usually do. Then I looked up and Edward was staring right at me. I stared back and for some reason he looked away quickly. The rest of lunch he didn't look at me. Finally the bell rang and I went to my next class.

I walked into the classroom and thankfully he wasn't there yet so I sat down and started doodling in my notebook and he sat down right next to me. The scent still hit me hard; I had to strain against my seat.

"Hello." He said happily, why was he happy? I just slightly turned my head and nodded and the rest of the class was silent.

It was the end of the day, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett got in the car and we drove away. It had been awhile since I'd gone hunting so Emmett and I decided to start the weekend early. We chose to go to Canada were there are a ton of animals, Alice decided to come a long too. I think I was driving Emmett crazy cause I wasn't really into it.

"Hey," he called out but I wasn't listening.

"Bella!" he said impatiently.

"What?" I answered.

"What is your problem? You have that mountain lion laying right in front of you and you're not doing anything."

"Sorry, I was just…. thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing, just nothing." I said quietly.

"She's thinking about Edward." Alice told on me.

"Gee, thanks Alice." I said sarcastically.

"Why on earth are you thinking about him?" Emmett intruded.

"I don't know why." I said. Alice rolled her eyes.

"It's cause she's in love with him." She said proudly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in disbelief. Emmett's face was in a laughing shock.

"Oh you may be able to fool everyone including yourself but you can't fool me."

"What makes you think you're so right?" I questioned her theory.

"Well if you didn't care about him in the first place then you would have let the car crush him." I winced at the thought. "Also if you didn't love him then you wouldn't have listened to Rose when she told you to just ignore him for his own good and for ours."

"Well it sucks to be you." Emmett said laughing.

"Shut up Emmett. Alice? Alice! What do you see?" what did she see? Was it me or Edward?

"I see you and Edward but he's not human he's a…"

"NO! No way!" I growled at her.

"It's gonna happen someday." She insisted.

"I think it would be nice to have another brother." Emmett said deep in thought. No doubt he was thinking of someone new to wrestle with.

"You know someone to fool around with and fight with." Wow do I know my brother or what?

"That's it I'm out of here." I started to leave, "I can't hear any of this anymore."

On Monday I got to school ignoring Alice as much as possible trying not to hear any of her crazy ideas of the future. But I couldn't help but wonder if her vision would or could come true. Alice's visions are weird in a way, she can see things but whether it happens or not depends, the futures not set in stone is the way she likes to put it. I was in the parking lot when a saw Edward pulling in, in his car. I decided to talk to him as if he were kinda like a friend. He finally got out of his car.

"Hey Edward," I said casually.

"What do you want Bella?" he said angrily.

"Nothing I just came to say hi."

"Oh so your finally talking to me?"

"Yeah I guess I am." I admitted.

"Well that a disappointment." He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"How come you go from ignoring me to talking to me and then to ignoring me?" that is a good question.

"It's complicated." I told him.

"How?" He asked.

"You see……… I'm not…….. right for you." I said with difficulty.

"I don't understand." He admitted.

"I might seem like a good person from saving your life but I'm dangerous and you shouldn't be with me." Would he listen to me? Or just ignore me?

"I still don't get it." How did he not get it?

"Look if you were a smart person, which I assume you are, then you would just stay away from me." I said kinda loudly.

"Ok so what if I'm not smart?" he asked shyly. "then can we be friends?"

"I guess if you're not smart then we can try." I said quietly. We looked at each other for a few minutes and then the bell rang.

"I'm really not good for you." I warned him. But he just looked away and walked away.

The rest of the day was hard. I decided to skip lunch and the afternoon classes. I couldn't decide if I should be happy of sad. Happy that Edward wanted to be with me, or sad that he didn't get that I was dangerous to him or even that we could never be.


End file.
